This invention relates to a cash accounting system of a type wherein a cash register is electrically connected with a cash counting machine for counting the amount of money, including coins and papers, which has been transacted.
A cash register currently used in banks for registering the transactions performed there is of a construction shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 is a function keyboard having a plurality of function keys including a deposit key, item specifying keys and a check key; reference numeral 2 is a key discriminator for discriminating which one of the function keys has been operated; reference numeral 3 is a central processing unit (CPU); reference numeral 4 is a numerical keyboard having a plurality of decimal digit keys; reference numeral 5 is a key encoder; reference numeral 6 is a denomination keyboard 6 having one or more denomination specifying keys; reference numeral 7 is an address counter; reference numeral 8 is a memory unit for storing various data; reference numeral 9 is an input/output control unit for controlling the memory unit 8; reference numeral 10 is a printer; reference numeral 11 is a display unit; and reference numeral 12 is a read-only memory (ROM) for storing a micro-program necessary to control the sequence of operation of the system.
With the conventional cash register of the above described construction and as shown in FIG. 1, in the case where the deposit of, for example, 540 dollars in bills of small denomination, for example, five 100 dollar papers plus four 10 dollar papers, is desired to be registered on a particular ordinary account, the system is operated in a manner as shown in the flow chart of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, prior to the cash register being actually utilized and at the initial two succeeding stages (1) and (2), an operator of the cash register manipulates the papers to count and then to record temporarily the amount counted for the purpose of confirmation. The recording of the amount counted is done according to the different denominations. After the total of the sub-amounts recorded according to the different denominations, i.e., the total of 500 dollars and 40 dollars, has been checked against the actual amount of money deposited, and at the stage (3), the operator manipulates the item specifying key to transmit from the function keyboard 1 to the CPU 3 through the key discriminator 2, a signal predicating that the subsequent information to enter the CPU 3 is associated with the ordinary account. At the stage (4), by manipulating the numerical keyboard 4 information is entered that and a money total of 540 dollars is transmitted to the CPU 3. Thereafter at the stage (5) following the stage (4), the operator manipulates the deposit key of the function keyboard 1 to transmit from the function keyboard 1 to the CPU 3 through the key descriminator 2, a signal predicating that the money information at the stage (4) is concerned with a deposit to be registered on the ordinary account. At the stage (6), the operator manipulates the numerical keyboard 4 and the denomination keyboard 6 to transmit to the CPU 3 a signal concerning the sub-amounts temporarily recorded.
When registration of the transaction has been completed as described above, at the stage (7), the operator depresses the check key of the function keyboard 1 so as to instruct the CPU3 to check to see if the total of money deposited, at the stage (4) is equal to the total of the sub-amounts of the stage (6), whereby at the stage (8), the CPU3 performs a checking to see if the amount of money deposited is equal to the total of the sub-amounts. If the both are equal, the various data is, at the stage (9), stored at a predetermined area of the memory unit 8, designated by the address counter 7, under the control of the input/output control unit 9. On the other hand, if the both are not equal, an error display is made at the stage (10) and the operator is assigned to make a reconfirmation by repeating the procedure from the initial stage (1).
The data stored in the predetermined area of the memory unit 8 at the stage (9) is, at the stage (10), printed out on a journal paper or the like and, at the same time, displayed by the display unit 11. It is to be noted that the above-described sequences of operation are controlled by the micro-program stored in the ROM 12.
From the foregoing, it is clear that, during the course of performance of the accounting job, the operator is required to manipulate the money to count it prior to the cash register being actually utilized. The above described conventional cash register has numerous disadvantages. For example, where the money to be deposited is large and/or includes various denominations, the operator must perform a lot of manual work for a prolonged period of time, resulting in reduction in efficiency and also in an unpleasant feeling on the part of the customer.